Girl Meets: A Day with Isadora
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Isadora finnds herself enjoying her day at home. What is Isadora doing and will she invite people over to join in the fun shes having? Only one way yo find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Girl Meets World in in anyway. This story is requested by **GMW Lover 25**

* * *

Isadra Smackle was moaning as she squeezed her bair naked thirty two double D breasts. That was not the only thing that was naked. Her whole body was too. Her freshly waxed pussy was getting eaten out all the while her ass was being fucked by a purple seven inch dildo. The dildo kept going in and out of her ass faster and faster as she was being eaten out.

Isadra let go of her breasts and held onto the sheets as she started to squirt all over the face who was eating her out. The person gladly swallowed what came into their mouth all the while kept eating Isadora's pussy and sliding the dildo in and out as Isadora squirted a second time. The person eating out Isadora was also naked. As one hand worked on the dildo the other was on themselves.

After Isdara squirted that second time her hands went back on squeezing her breasts. There was a third person in the room who happens to be naked. They were in a chair pleasuring themselves while watching the action on the bed. After Isadora squirted a third time the one in the chair stood and made their way to the bed. The one eating out Isadora stopped eating her out and stood up.

Maya and Farkle where now kissing as she placed her hand onto Farkle's ten inch dick. Once the kiss was broken it was Farkle's turn to eat out Isadra while Maya sat down to pleasure herself. Isaora for one was loving this. Farkle eat ready soaking wet pussy as he slid the dildo in and out of Isadora's pussy. It wasn't long until Isadora squirted on Farkle's face which he licked up.

Once Isdara squirted on Farkle a third time Maya got got up and Farkle and Maya made out and when the kissing broke she laid on the bed next to Isadora. Isadora got on top of Maya and the two quickly where making out. Farkle was back sitting down as he watched on jacking off his ten inch dick. Isdara kissed her way down and soon was sucking on Maya's thirty two double D breasts. Maya just moaned and placed her hand on the back of Isadora's head.

After working on both of Maya's breasts Isadara continued to kiss her way down and was soon eating out Maya. As Iddora eat away she took out the dildo from her ass and slid it into Maya's. Maya moaned even more at that point. Farkle just watched on as he continued to slowly jack off. It wasn't long until Maya squirted onto Isadora. After she did it three more times it Farkle's turn to eat out Maya.

He went and kissed Isadora before going on his knees and eating out Maya as he slid the dildo in and out of her ass causing more moaning. After Maya squirted three times on Farkle, he went on his back on the bed where the made out once more with Maya on top of him. She kissed her way down as Isadora watched on in the chair rubbing her pussy.

Once Maya grabbed hold of Farkle's ten inch dick she took out the dildo from her ass and slid it into Farkle's ass. Maya slowly jacked off Farkle and moved the dildo in and out of his ass before sliding her mouth over his dick. Maya was now bobbing her head up and down on as much of Farkle's dick she could take. Maya started sucking him slowly as she fucked him with the dildo.

Maya ended picking up speed on both sucking Farkle and fucking him with the dildo while he moaned away. Farkle was getting close to his edge and Maya knew this well enough to slow down a bit with her sucking skills. Soon Isadira stood up and made her way to the two and placed her hand on Maya's shoulder. Maya stopped sucking Farkle and stood up.

The two girls were now making out each rubbing the other's pussy. When the kiss broke Maya sat in the chair to play with her pussy as Isadora took her turn on Farkle. She slid the dildo in and out of Farkle a few times before she started sucking away on him. She slowly sucked away while fucking Farkle fast and hard with the dildo.

Eventually Isdora sucked faster on his dick until he was on edge. She slid her mouth off of his dick and went on top of him. She soon had Farkle's dick in her pussy. That's when Maya stood up and made her way to the two of them. Maya got into the bed and lowered herself onto Farkle's face where he began to eat her out all the while Isadira is riding his dick.

The two girls leaned over a bit and started to make out while playing with one another's breasts. Farkle just kept fucking and eating out the pussies. It wasn't long until Isadora was squirting from Farkle's dick. It wasn't long after that Maya was squirting from Farkle's skilled mouth. Farkle contuned to fuck faster and harder as the three of them moaned.

In no time at all Farkle was on edge and Isadora knew this but she kept riding away until his load shot inside her pussy. Once every drop shot into her Isadora slid Farkle's dick out of her pussy. When Maya seen Farkle's dick she took her turn to ride it. While riding Farkle's dick he was eating out his cum from Isadora's pussy who was sitting on his face.

The two girls were back making out and fondling one another's breasts. The horny teens kept at it until Farkle shot his second load of the day deep inside of Maya's pussy. She slid his dick out of her pussy and laid on her back of the bed. Farkle made his way to Maya's pussy to eat his cum. Once done the three naked teens laid in bed and closed their eyes

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
